<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Louvre and Love by itsab</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786269">The Louvre and Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab'>itsab</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins), Wonder Woman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Louvre, Museums, nerds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana runs into the reader outside of work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diana (Wonder Woman)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Louvre and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The reader is written using female pronouns.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To live within the city of Paris had been a goal for you, pretty much since your teacher had spoken incredibly passionately about it one lesson, when you were ten-years-old. Five years after that lesson, your goal got slightly more specific after a day-trip to the Louvre, with several of your classmates. The Louvre was where you sought to work when you grew up, wanting to specialise in identification and preservation of artefacts, like some of the people your class had spoken to.</p><p>Nearly a decade later, you were there, fulfilling those childhood dreams of yours. It had been hard work, but it all paid off in the end, when you worked your way up to the Head of Artefact Preservation (sometimes working in the Identification Department when you were needed). On top of the profession completing your goals, your job came with several perks and benefits; including excellent dental care, pretty good health cover, a month-and-a-half of time-off available to you each year, a company car (which you didn’t use often, because the train was cheaper), and… you get to occasionally see Diana Prince.</p><hr/><p>The woman who held your secret affections, Diana Prince (the Curator for the Department of Antiquities), was a gorgeous person, inside and out. She was tall, charming and incredibly knowledgeable about anything and everything. To you, she was perfect –  she could be dressed in sweatpants, hair a mess, simply working on an artefact, and you would still marvel at the grace she held whilst she did so. Yeah, you were pretty far gone.</p><p>Currently, your relationship with the woman was nothing more than friendship, but a girl could dream. Perhaps one day, you might gather the courage to ask Diana out… You doubted your own ability to even do that, as previously when you’d asked a woman out, it hadn’t gone all too well.</p><hr/><p>You sighed aloud as you packed your bag up, having finished all your work for the day. “Maybe I should ask her out, for casual drinks?” Carefully storing your laptop in your bag, you considered this, but then realised someone as beautiful as Diana would constantly be hassled at a bar, so you would be likely to be able to get much conversation going. “Then again…” You let out another breath of agitation, as you made your way out of the museum, heading towards the train station close by. Deep within you, you knew that inviting Diana out casually meant risking the involvement of others, which wasn’t what you wanted at all. Throughout the train ride, you attempted to figure out casual ‘hanging-out’ scenarios, but knew that all you truly wanted was time alone with her, eating in a restaurant… watching something at the cinema… maybe, a play… hell, to enjoy the pleasure of Diana’s company, you were willing to go sky-diving!</p><p>Eventually the train made it to your stop, and you were left to meander down the path leading you to your apartment. Just as you were turning the corner, onto the street which you lived (it also housed a particularly lovely patisserie), you knocked into someone. You were on the floor before you’d even realised.</p><p>“Oh!” The woman, you guessed by the voice’s pitch, seemed more shocked at your run-in, than hurt by it… which could not be said for you too. You were left lying on the floor, clutching what you knew to be a sprained wrist. “Oh, vous allez bien?” Looking to the woman who’d just asked if you were alright, you were shocked to see it was Diana Prince, the woman you’d only just been contemplating. “Y/N?” Her lips mouthed your name, and for short second you felt at peace in the world. You were jolted from the short heaven, “Are you alright, Y/N?”</p><p>You nodded, but then paused to look down at your clutched arm, “I think I may have sprained my wrist, Diana.” Unknown to you, the tall woman shivered, absolutely enthralled in the way you almost whispered her name. “Ow!” You whined when you stood up, jostling your wrist in the process, “Could you grab my things? I live right here, but I don’t think I could lift my bag right now.” You were surprised at how well you were conversing with her at that moment, considering at work you generally used the work-lingo to conceal your nerves. Perhaps you were suffering from a delayed reaction, due to an adrenaline rush?</p><p>“Of course, Y/N. It is the least I could do.” Diana smiled at you, and you put all your effort into trying not to blush. She quickly reached down to collect your bag, and the keys that had fallen from your hand, “Please, lead the way.”</p><p>As you began walking the short distance to your home, arm clutched awkwardly to your chest, you felt Diana’s warm hand softly touch you lower back. It was a gesture you were familiar with; it said, ‘I’m both following, and leading, you’. Still, it made the blush you were keeping a hold of burst free, easily spreading down your neck and warming the tips of your ears. “H-Here I am.” You let Diana open your door, as she held the keys, before formally granting her entrance into your home, “Please, come in.”</p><p>She smiled at your courtesy, “Where shall I place this?” Diana lifted your bag onto the table you pointed to. “Tell me, Y/N, where do you keep your medicinal supplies? I wish to bind your wrist, as I am the one to blame for such an injury.”</p><p>As you waited for Diana to return from the bathroom, as that’s where you told her your medicine cupboard was, you sat yourself on a stool at the island-counter of your kitchen. Briefly, you thought about how you enjoyed the way Diana spoke, as she did so in such a clear, and almost old-fashioned, way. It was rather refreshing.</p><p>“Here we are!” Diana almost cheered as she re-emerged from the bathroom, a roll of gauze in hand. Coming to stand next to you, Diana carefully began to treat your minor injury.</p><p>Unknown to her, you were almost bursting with happiness. Here Diana was, caring for you and being so careful with you… it sent such a wave of emotions through you. And, you felt like now was the only time you’d have the courage ask her, so, “Diana, would you like to go out with me? On a date?” You added the last part as a reflex, as many women in the past had not fully understood you question correctly, leaving you often both confused and annoyed.</p><p>Pausing momentarily, Diana smiled over at you, a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. “I was wondering how long it would take you to ask me, Y/N.” Continuing her binding, and cheekily avoiding your shocked eyes, she said, “I was considering just asking you on a date myself, since you were taking a significant amount of time to do so.”</p><p>A choked, “You knew?”, was all you could manage.</p><p>Still not taking her eyes off her job, Diana nodded. “Yes, I have known for months that you ‘liked’ me. I was waiting for you to build up the courage to ask me, as in the past I have scared people off with my bluntness when asking for a date.” She said the words so casually, like it was common knowledge. Leaning backwards, Diana gently released your hand, “And, done.” Immediately, the tall woman began collecting the coat she’d taken off when entering your home, as well as her bag. Once she had all her things gathered, Diana wandered back to where you were sitting, sprained wrist now wrapped. Without warning, the gorgeous woman leaned in, situating herself closer to you than she had been before. She had effectively placed her beautiful face directly in front of yours, “My answer is yes, if you had not already guessed.” After having placed a soft kiss to your cheek, the woman almost flounced out of your apartment a minute later with a bold wink, and a sassy, “Goodbye!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>